The present invention pertains to storing elongated cored wire on a spool and in particular a method for winding the cored wire onto the spool.
Cored wires, in particular a calcium core surrounded by a steel sheath, has found wide application in the melting of ferrous metals. The cored wire is used to introduce calcium into the molten ferrous metal after being tapped from a furnace, in order to reduce unwanted elements such as sulfur and oxygen in the molten bath. A detailed discussion of the overall process is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,032 the specification of which is incorporated in herein by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,800 there is a discussion of the method of using cored wire and an illustration of the method for storing the cored wire on a reel or spool which is prepared by the manufacturer of the cored wire and then transported to the users location. In conventional practice the cored wire is level wound on the storage reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,261 discloses a device for injecting the wire into the molten bath as the cored wire is removed or payed off of the storage and transport spool (reel).
One of the problems associated with using a level wound cored wire configuration is that the wire must be carefully wound onto the reel. Another problem results in the fact that with the level winding configuration the cored wire is difficult to remove from the storage reel.